A Shark's Second Chance
by GunGate
Summary: Naruto abandoned by his teammates died in the confrontation between him and Orochimaru in the forest of death. Now he is back not as a male but a female and one of the most powerful Espada in her group. Watch as she and her fraccion bring chaos upon the elemental nations. Futa Tier x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Okay this is my third one and again for the reminder this is just a hobby so i'm not focusing in writing entirely so i don't care really care about flames**

 **And i always wanted to do this**

 **BTW since i now got a job i'll be updating a lot slower since my job both involve physical and mental, but i'll still do my best to update my fics**

 **Don't know if i'll decide to bash Sasuke and Sakura or not. You guys decide. i'll take the majority vote**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I Don't own Bleach or Naruto**

Here lay the Tricera Espada, floating in a white room after being betrayed by the person who she trusted the most like most people he trusted except for a few. What's worst is that she remembered her past life as Naruto Uzumaki being betrayed by his own teammates ' _Pathetic'_ She thought of herself leaving him to fend for himself when he was fighting Orochimaru

She remembered being slammed with five flaming fingers **(Five Pronged Seal)** in the gut then finishing her off with a stab from the famous Kusanagi no Tsurugi coated with poison and leaving him for dead for the animals from the forest to feast upon

She then remembered her life of 12 years of being Naruto Uzumaki(Not counting when she was an infant). She only remembered pain, suffering and betreyal. Naruto Uzumaki or rather Tia Harribel sacrificed her whole life protecting and gaining approval from the very people who hated and hellbent on killing her before even becoming a ninja, hell she couldn't even remember how many assasination attemps that was made against him for the past 10 years even more than all the kage's combined. Now here she was again betrayed, left for dead, abandoned from who she vowed her loyalty to, her fraccion died in vain. Her regret is to not tell Anko her feelings and return of Hinata hers. Now that she think of it, why didn't she notice her before and why in hell did she pick Sakura as her first crush _'now that i thought about it, my life was pretty shitty'_ she sighed, it's been hour's since she's been floating in this white room

' _Is this how a hollow dies, it feels bland I was expecting more'_

 **"Do you wish to get it all back?** " echoed throughout the white room as she immediately shot up from her relax state and fell from her floating and land on a floor

"What? Whose there, show yourself" she demanded not knowing who exactly what that vioce belonged to

" **I ask again, Do you wish to get it all back?, your life back?"** asked the disembodied voice

"Yes, I want to see them again, the one's from my world, my fraccion, especially Anko and Hinata" she said solemnly the last part

" **And a second chance you will have** " Tier head suddenly shot up with the has look of confusion

"Just like that"

" **Just like that"**

"But it's more that 7 centuries ago, everyone i know would be all gone"

" **True but time flows differently between the three worlds and the elemental nations whether you end up in the past, present, future I don't know. While you spent 742 years as a hollow only three days has passed"**

"So i can go catch up with the exam?"

" **Yes"**

"So what's the catch"

" **Hmm smart, First your powers will reduce to that of a High-Kage but can still use your Hollow powers, Resurrección and reiatsu. Second you will still be female since you original body has already been mangled and eaten from the animals from the forest only your headplate and parts of your jumpsuit remained"**

"I can live with that. But there's no way i'm hooking up with a guy"

" **Understandable. Before you go back to the land of the living I'll leave give you your tool back so you can have a relationship with a female** " ' **Besides, no way in hell i'm letting my baby girl date a boy'** Guess who?

"Thank you. What about my fraccion?"

 **"They will come with you but they're powers will also reduce to that of a Mid-Jonin"** with a snap of his fingers a bright light appeared and died down to see a disoriented Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun

"What happened" said Sung-Sun

"I don't know, all i remembered was being struck down by the head hancho" said Apacci

"I don't know what happend but i'm glad were still alive" said Mila Rose

"Apacci! Rose!, Sung!" as Tier went to hug all three of them thanking the voice that brought them back "Thank god"

"Harribel-sama" said all three of them shouted

"Harribel-sama, What happened were supposed to be dead" said Sung-sung

"You three should thank that voice that brought you back"

"What voice?" said all three

" **That would be me** " this time it was not a disembodied voice but came from one direction. They looked at the figure and saw a man that's completely black with glowing white eye's " **Also you Apacci** "

"Yeah?"

" **Reveal them your real name when you were alive** " those got wide eyes from her mistress and fellow members of her fraccion

"You mean you remembered your past life" said Rose

"Yea I remember. It's just too embarrasing to say it" Apacci sighed

"Why?" said Tier

"Because before i became Apacci you guys knew, I was once a guy" Now this got their attention

"Yeah that would be em-embarassing" said Sung-Sun while trying to hold back the laughter same with Rose

"Why would you be embarrased. Gender has nothing to do with being a fighter, Females can be as deadly as our counterpart" said Tier

"Because i was an assassin in my past life, one of the best actually and one of the seven swordsman of the mist"

"Wait a minute, are you from the elemental nation's?" this got Apacci's attention

"Hai Harribel-sama, back then my name was Zabuza Momochi"

Tier froze a bit which got looks from the three, then they heard a 'pfft' from their leader then she laughed loudly which kind of scared them a bit seeing as they haven't heard or seen their leader laughed like this, she then got on the floor continuing her crazed laugh, Now her fraccion was now officially scared of how their leader act

"Oh my god, The demon of the mist became a girl, Hahahaha"

Apacci's skin was now pale because if her mistress knew who she was before becoming a hollow was a huge blow to his ego and reputation "U-Um Harribel-sama how do you know about that?"

Tier was wheezing from her continues laugh and made a gesture that was saying 'give me a minute' "Ah i haven't laugh like that in 7 centuries it was a good change. And for you question, you remember fighting someone on your last mission before you died"

"Hai Kakashi of the Sharingan, an Uchiha with a duckbutt hair, a pink haired girl that has a huge set of lungs and a orange wearing jumpsuit loudmouth of a ninja but still better of a ninja than the other two. Why did you asked Harribel-sama?"

"Well you see Zabuza, I'm that blond loudmouth of a ninja" if Apacci wasn't surprised before when her mistress told her that she was from the same place, now her jaw literally dropped to the floor, she can't believe that the orange wearing kid who she fought on the bridge was actually the person she was serving for years

"Wha- How! you act nothing like him. Besides you became a girl too"

"Well betrayal and years of years of solitude can do that to a person. Also unlike you, I'm drop dead gorgeous, so i'm proud of it" True, certain event's does change people and another true fact than Tier was more beautiful than Apacci with a body of a bombshell doesn't do justice for Apacci at all, while the others were bewildered by her slight change of personality "By the way, before you became a hollow did you see your apprentice Haku?"

"Actually no, I woke up as a hollow after i died"

" **I can answer that for you Tier Harribel"** both Tier and Apacci looked at him with curious gaze

"Really" both said but Apacci more excited than the other

" **Yes. Haku is in the elemental nation's own version of Seireitei but only one shinigami governs that realm as only the seireitei there and hell are the only ones that exist in the elemental nations** "

"If we have our own Seireitei why did me and Zabuza end up in Hueco mundo rather than there or hell for that matter" said Tier with Apacci also looking for answers while both Mila Rose and Sung-Sung just stayed quiet and listen to the conversation

" **Zabuza is one of the rare cases where a soul will travel to other dimensions. Naruto you were sent here because of Kyuubi, because of her-"**

"Wait a minute, Kurama's a girl. The fuzzball never said anything about being a girl" said a shocked Espada

" **Why did you think you were a female hollow in the first place, because her energy is more powerful than yours, your soul adapted to her power making you female. Also before you ask about the shark features rather than a fox one is that hollow animal features or any kind of features they turn into will be completely random, you and Apacci are the testament of that"** she nodded at the logic **"As I was saying, you end up here in Hueco Mundo because of her high malice and anger. As Hueco Mundo is a place where souls with great anger, hatred, and other harmful emotions go instantly turning them into hollow. But because you have Kyuubi after and before you died you evolved at a faster rate than normal hollows, thus turning into a vaste lorde at such a short time"**

He finished his said on the matter as silence protruded the entire white room that you could even hear a pin drop until Apacci broke the silence

"Well shit, no wonder your strong Gaki" with her memory back she just said it on impulse

"Indeed, also don't worry Apacci you and the girls can call me whatever you want i won't reprimand you for it and from here on out were not in a leader and subordinate relationship but a family" this got several reaction or mix feelings from said girls, Apacci was happy she can act like her old self again, Rose doesn't know how to react to this but deep down she was happy and for Sung she was happy, excited and other positive emotions she can express "And girls he- by the way what is your name, since Shinigami King is kind of a hastle to say" with her memory returning before being a hollow is changing her usual cold and stoic attitude to a more welcoming one

" **Very well, you people know me as the Shinigami King but for you Tier Harribel, You can call me dad"**

"Um Come again. I think I heard it wrong" As he reformed his body and now has blond hair similar to hers with two bangs at the sides reaching his chin, as he wore his old hokage outfit and even his old leaf headband shocking her along with Apacci while the other two was shocked for another reason

" **Let rephrase that sentence. You Tier Harribel formerly known as Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki is the son/daughter of the former Yondaime Minato Namikaze , current Shinigami King and the red death Kushina Uzumaki currently captain of the Zero division"**

Tier being stunned was an understatement with her fainting due to shock beyond belief, Hey who can say that their parents is currently the shinigami king and a captain of a powerful division

" **Well she took it better than I thought** " said king sweatdropped before a woman appeared with red hair wearing a standard shinigami uniform with the haori saying zero division meaning this must be the captain of said division and Tier's mother Uzumaki Kushina

"Mina-kun, what did you do" said woman sweetly that it's terrifying that actually got the Shinigami king sweating

" **Nothing dear, I swear"** he said waving his hands defensively

"Then tell me why my baby bo- I mean girl is unconscious"

" **She just fainted due to shock nothing else i swear"** as he continued to shrink from his wife's stare

"Wow you don't see the Shinigami king like that everyday" said Rose

"Yep" was the only response from Sung since she's still processing the information while Apacci was staring at Kushina with star's in her eyes

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod your the red death. Can i have your autograph" as she seemingly pulled out a pen and a paper pad out of nowhere that wierded out her friends. Apacci looked at her friends with a look of confusion "What?"

"It's kinda wierd seeing you like this" exclaimed Sung

"I'm with Sung with this one. Usually you'll just cuss at, well almost everybody rather than acting like your doing now" said Rose

"What, i was a big fan of her's when i was still alive. She was one of the best kenjutsu user's in the elemental nations. Plus we have our own moments" said Apacci

"Oh stop it your embarassing me" said Kushina as she grabbed the pen and pad of paper, signed it then gave it back to Apacci much to the girl's excitement that she squealed like a fangirl

"If you any of you two tell anybody about this, i'll rip you in half" Apacci threatened both Sung and Rose who didn't really take that threat to heart and just shrugged it off

"Yep totally wierd" Sung whispered to Rose which she fully agreed when they heard groaning from their unconscious leader

"Ugh I had the wierdest dream that my parents was the shinigami king and a captain" Tier said before she was hugged to death by her said mother

Kushina let go of her daughter and said something to her in a soft motherly voice "It's not a dream Tier-chan. me and your father are here right now"

After countless centuries of keeping her tears at bay, finally pent up emotions overwhelmed her as her floodgates open finally crying as hard as she can on her mothers chest repeatedly saying 'Kaa-san' "It's really you" with tears still flowing down her eye's. Her Fraccion only had caring eye's for their leader, allowing them to follow her, protecting them and training them. They should at least be there for their leader after all she did for them, but after seeing their leading like this, it only made their resolve in helping with their leader in every way stronger

"There There" with Kushina patting the girl on the back with said girl standing up and facing her father. After staring for a bit she shockingly punch Minato in the gut making him fall on his knee's clutching his punched gut

"THAT WAS FOR CONDEMNING MY LIFE TO HELL -TTEBAYO" Tier shouted. The girls inwardly snickered at the verbal thick as to not to disturb the already tense atmostphere

" **Ok I kinda deserve that"** after that she got a hug from said girl

"And this was for trusting me with Kurama, atleast i got a close friend from the hell you put me through" now it was Minato that was sheding tears

" **I'm sorry Musume, i'm really sorry"**

"Don't worry tou-san I forgive you " Again Tier was hugged but Kushina was squeeling rather than the motherly one a moment ago "By the way, where did fuzzball go when we died -ttebayo

"Aww my daughter got my verbal tick -ttebane. Tell me do you also like Ramen?" asked Kushina. Even with Tier's mouth covered by her jacket or bone plate, you can clearly see she was grinning ear-to-ear

' **Oh Kami no, please don't let Tier be a ramen addict'** Minato inwardly pleaded to every deity, other than himself, that her daughter would not be a ramen addict, 5 bowls is fine but 20 or more was borderline insane

"Like it? I LOVE RAMEN!-TTEBAYO" The girls has looks of disbelief of what they saw or heard while Minato has a face of horror

' **Why couldn't she like steak instead or at least like it like a normal person' "Don't Worry about Kurama Tier. We sent her back to Makai as will the other's if they want to"**

"Thank you. By the way how did you become the Shinigami King anyway and why is Kaa-san also a shinigami?"

"Well to answer you question Tier-chan. The Shinigami King governs all death gods including death gods from other dimensions"

" **And the fact that the Shinigami King is the one I summoned to seal Kurama into you, he saw fit that i was going to be his next successor after i served him a couple of millenia"**

"Okay you I understand but how did Kaa-san end up here?"

" **Well as the Shinigami King i was given privilage to choose the new royal guards so i chose you mother and a few others i trust"**

"It also means that he was very lonely so he made us his new guards so it wouldn't be awkward if he want's to talk to his randomly picked guards" she explained as they saw the said king looked away with a blush in his face

"*cough**cough* **I also have an additional gift to you girls** " this got the attention of all of them " **Tier, Apacci, I'm giving back your chakra and I'm gonna do the same with Mila Rose and Sung-sun** "

"A question" asked Tier

"Yes/ **Yes"** said both her parents

"Do I still have Uzumaki blood"

" **Of course, All of you will have the Uzumaki blood. Even you Apacci"** he said shocking the rest of the girls more so than Apacci herself

"Isn't that great girls. That means we truly are family now" while said girls ran up to her hugging her to death "Girls... I need to breath" with that they let go with a blush indicating that they were embarrased especially Apacci

" **That was my second gift, as for my last gift, i'm giving you four an elemental bloodline of your choosing** " Tier and Apacci was shocked and excited thinking of what bloodline they would get while the other two is confused

"Umm excuse me Shinigami King-sama bu-" before she was cut of by Minato

" **Please just call me Minato or Minato-san since you two are already family"** This brought them a warm feeling like they were complete

"Thank you Minato-san, as i was saying what is a bloodline?"

" **A bloodline is a kind of a mutation in the DNA that let's you control a certain element to a godlike level or better control of said element, Oh and chakra lets you control the basic elements like fire, water, wind, earth and lightning or sub-elements like ice, wood, lava etc. as well as to enchance ones physical or mental capabilities and/or make illusions"** shocking Rose and Sung, they imagined a world full of humans that's capable of those things were new to them or a little scared none more than Apacci and Tier themselves

"Tou-san your just giving away a bloodline just like that"

" **Yes, you can say it's my form of saying sorry for all i've done to you Musume."**

"Thank you Tou-san"

" **I will also make you hollow holes disappear and make you bone fragments into accessories"**

"Can you make mine cover my entire left arm to act as a shield and has pointed fingers, but won't hinder the motor skills of my arm. Also can I have it transform into an arm band whenever i don't need it" she asked getting a nod as her mask wrapped her hand and it revealed to be rather terrifying with the shark insignia in the shoulders **(A/N: Look at the revelation online assasin trailer and when the man with the bike transformed into his full armor and looked at his left or right arm the white part. It looks like that)** as transformed into a bony arm band with the same shark insignia

"I'm fine with mine" said Sung

"can you make mine into an earpiece" asked Rose with her crown like headband tranformed into her ear as an earpiece

"I'll also have the same thing as Tier said but just an armguard" as her horn fragment transfered into her arm forming a bone gauntlet extending to her elbows

" **Do you also want it to transform into anything so that it won't hinder your daily activities"** getting nod and a thank you from Apacci " **Oh do you also want me to transform your current zanpaktou into Kubirikibocho?"**

"YES PLEASE" she shouted as her current zanpaktou transformed into his old sword "Your back" as she was crying anime tears at getting his old sword back getting multiple sweatdrops from the people in the room

" **Your Resurreccion will still be the same though** "

"I'm okay with that" she said as she goes back caressing her sword again causing them to sweatdrop

"Thank you Tou-san

"Now Musume, girls think what kind of bloodline you want and what suit you best as long as they're from the elemental chart" said Kushina getting nods from the four"

"I want the Ranton, but can you make my lightning red?" getting a nod from her parents and they also asked why red "I like the color red, reminds me of Kurama-nee and you Kaa-san" as she was glomped by said mother

"Ohhh that's so sweet Tier-chan. So are you going to inherit my title red death with that red lightning?"

"Can't really inherit the title Kaa-san because of my blonde hair and white clothes"

"Oh we can change that except for the hair...Oh wait we can" as she dragged Tier to another part of the room that was instantly summoned by her mother

" **Okay now that Kushi-chan is enjoying her time with Tier, what kind of bloodline you three want?"**

"Is Acid an element?" asked Sung-sun which proceeded to scare both of her teammates. Sung-sun with acid is never a good sign

" **Why yes it is. Why? is Santon you want?"**

"Yes" she simply replied as he

" **Done** "

"Uhm is there a bloodline that can cause extreme heat?" asked Rose

" **Yes, there are two which is Yoton and Shakuton , so which one do you wan?** "

"Can you elaborate the Scorch since Lava is kind of obvious"

" **Well Shakuton is a bloodline that's capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them as a desiccated corpse. It's kinda like the Fire release but stronger. The feeling is like being near the sun"**

"Then scorch it is, Lava is kinda boring"

" **True Lava may be boring but it is also versatile, so you still want scorch?"**

"Yes"

" **Okay then, how about you Apacci?"**

"I want Hyoton to commemorate my dead apprentice and the one I saw as my son" as she let up a tear from her eyes getting soft smiles from him and the rest of her friends

" **Done, and if you want you can write a letter and i can send it to Haku"** getting a hopefull look from her

"Really" she got a nod where he puffed up a table, paper and a pen where she immediately wrote a letter for her son

"You know it's kinda weird you pick ice since you always liked explosions Apacci" said Rose

"Yeah well, since were given a chance to pick one i wan't it to be my son's element"

"Still weird that your a mother or a father for that matter" said Sung

"Yeah, at first i saw him as my tool, my weapons, but after years of being together he kinda grew on me until i saw him as my own" she said with a small smile

"Oh my, from tool to son eh? you're life's like a drama Apacci"

"Oh shut snake bitch"

"You know you love me" she teased

"So what's he look like?" asked Rose before she was given a picture of Haku courtesy of Minato "HOLY SHIT! he looks like a girl" Sung looked over her shoulder seeing the picture also left her shocked

"Oh my, he's beautiful for a boy. when i mean beautiful i mean really beautiful, is he gender challanged?" Sung asked

"Hahahaha no he's not gender challanged Sung, he know's he's a guy. It's just he's having fun making people question his gender and from seeing they're faces when he told them he's a boy. Ah good times kinda miss that pretty face of his" she sighed sadly

"You miss him that much huh?" asked Sung

"Yeah, no matter what i did or what i do he always stick by me, i don't know when it happened, but on the way i started seeing him as my son no matter how much i deny it" she looked down solemnly

" **That's called parental instincts Apacci, you want to hate your kid but can't, you want to abandon him but can't, you want to blame everything but again you can't, That is what a parent is all about even if you two aren't blood related"** he explained

"Still weird for me but maybe your right"

" **Of course i'm right, even though i died before I got the feeling of being one** " with everybody sweatdropped

For another half an hour of chatting, two figures appeared. One was obviously Kushina while the other was Tier in a more revealing clothes but still acceptable, along with her hair having red highlights with streaks of red but with blond highlights and no longer tied as pigtails at the back and just let it flowed naturally but at the side of her face was her bangs tied like one of those priestess from the shrines, her hair was still spiky like before with her face showing her heart shaped face which she still inherited from her mother which was weired since she already died along with her exotic blue tattoo's just below her ocean colored eye's and there's also three barely visible whisker marks on each cheeks. She know wears a opened up high-collared black vest with only one sleeve which almost hugged her arms while sleeveless on the right side that goes to her hips. Underneath is a dark red sleeveless cotton turtleneck not like the previous one that covered half of her face that reach just below her breast much like her previous outfit making her well-toned stomach open for the world to see. She also wore a dirty-white spandex shorts that reached mid-thigh with a x-belt that also acted like a carrier for pouch carrying kunai, shurikens or senbons with a almost transparent gray cloak with red flames at the edges around her legs that covered just at knee level that only shows her left foot in front. With dark blue combat boots, with white fingerless gloves with a metal plate at the back of the gloves with sharks engraved on it. She wore the white to represent of her life as a hollow, red for her mother while her blond hair and blue eye's for her father. With Tiburon now clung at the back of her hips lightly slanted

"Damn Tier, your gonna turn heads with that get-up" exclaimed Apacci

"Definitely" said Sung

"I won't approve any guys that go after her. I'll bash their heads before they do" said a extremely irritated Rose

" **Please do Rose, you have my permission** " also said Minato with the same feeling. Why did her wife dressed her to be extremely attractive. Worse he won't be there with her to chase away boys before he got wacked in the head by said wife

"Oh hush you, Tier's already a grown woman, she doesn't need to be pampered right now especially that she already fought in a war and has a long battle experience"

" **B-But"**

"No but's"

" **Yes Dear** " with dark clouds appeared above his head

"Good, Do you girls also need a wordrobe change?"

"Sure, do you guys have some clothe's that's the same as my old one?" said Apacci

"Yep, just go through that door me and Tier entered earlier" getting a nod

"Minato-san can you just change my current one with a battle kimono with the coloring black and green?" Minato complied as Sung's clothes changed into a stripped green and black kimono with the sleeves was just as long as her old clothe's and going just below her waist with a black sash wrapped around her stomach with dark blue spandex shorts and wore a black combat boots that shows her toes. She looked at her new clothes and bowed to Minato "Thank you Minato-san"

He shrugged and replied " **No problem** "

"I also need to change" she doesn't want to impose like Sung did so she followed Apacci to the room

"Just go through the door Apacci just entered, there's thousands of different clothes in there" with Rose now entered

"Ne Kaa-san, if we got Uzumaki blood does that mean we also get the large chakra reserves, stamina, longlevity and the chakra chains, if what i read back then is true?"

"Oh good you read about our clan" said Kushina

"Yeah i was upset when i found the book containing our history way at the back of the library collecting dust" Kushina was also upset that their history was shoved aside seeing as the Uzumaki's were important in Konoha history

" **It's good that you read Musume** "Minato questioned and he was upset by her answer

"I only read at night when sneaking in the library since they won't let me in normally" she sadly said along with both Minato and Kushina frown and also angry that the people they protected hurt their daughter to the point of maturing faster than a normal child. Even Sung was a angry how they treaded their lady. Kushina changed the subject since it was hurting her daughter to cheer her daughter up

"Yep, with also the understanding of Fuinjutsu. Ah the benefits of being an Uzumaki"

"Awesome" almost shouted an excited Espada almost forgetting the painful memory

"So are you gonna tell Anko and Hinata you loved them after you got back" Teased Kushina along with a grinning Minato

"I-I don't know what your talking about" said a flustered Tier looking away with a blush on her face

" **We know about you crushes Tier, Don't deny it** " he said still grinning

"Just admit it, it's gonna be much easier"

"Okay I'm gonna confess after the exams"

"Ohhhh my baby girl's gonna have a harem"

"KAA-SAN! no I'm not" she now looks red as a tomato

" **Kushi-chan that's enough, Tier-chan might die from embarrasment"**

"Puh ruin my fun why don'cha" pouted Kushina

"You know Tier-chan, you look kinda cute when your embarassed" teased Sung

"Your never gonna let me live it down do you" Tier asked

"Nope" she said popping the 'p'

"Thought so"

"Hey what's going on" said a newly dressed Apacci, well old one without the bandage covering her mouth and instead got a gray scarf and arm warmers but her clothes were form-fitting to accomodate her female body with her kubikiribocho at her back

"Huh so that's what you wear when you were alive huh?" said Sung

"Yep, Anyway what were you talking about"

"Oh nothing, just teasing Tier-chan about having a harem" Kushina said nonchalantly

Apacci blinked once..twice... no a third time before she laughed out loudly "BWAHAHAHAH kid how can you get a harem without a dick?"

" **Easy i gave her one once all of you depart** " this got Apacci's attention

Again she blinked three times "WHAT! No fair why does she got one and i don't?"

" **Oh don't worry i'll also give yours back** "

"Thank you, i thought i'll have to hook up with a guy or something, _or a trap_ " with whispering the last one that the others didn't notice except Sung who has now a shit-eating grin

 _'Oh i could use this'_ Sung thought evilly

"Hey guys, what's Apacci's laughing about?"

"Oh Tier having a harem then a dick then Apacci saying no fair and now you asked a question, does that answer your question?" Sung summarized

"Oh okay then"

"By the way nice outfit"

"Thanks" Mila Rose now wear a cream unzipped baggy jacket with fur on the neck and wrist parts of the jacket and underneath is a plain black fitted mesh t-shirt. She also wore a fitting cargo pants that reached upper thigh on the left side while the right side reached to her ankles with black combat boots

"Nice, at least yours is simple" said Tier

"Thanks Tier"

" **Okay then, are you four ready to go?** " getting a nod from said four while him and Kushina gave Tier one last goodbye before they go " **Take care of yourself okay Tier** "

"I'll always love you wherever you go Musume"

"Yeah i know"

"Always eat your vegetebles and others healthy foods not just ramen, it's the reason i was short"

"Okay Kaa-san i will" as she gave one last hug before they parted and stand besides her ex-fraccion

" **Okay you four, remember you four are already family and Apacci, Rose, Sung, since you four will have Uzumaki gene's your hair color will turn to red once you arrived and so will the benefits of being one"** as he opened a portal directly inside the tower from the forest of death

"Oh and tell the old man about your inheritance. It includes Mine and Minato's jutsu's, and our mansion and if you see a man with long white spiky hair wearing kabuki clothes, kick him in the nuts hard for me and tell Hinata-chan her mother said that she is proud of her" which Tier nodded

"Goodbye and thank you Tou-san, Kaa-san" as she was the first to enter the portal

"Give me a lot of grandbabies okay" Kushina shouted which was responded by a loud yell of 'KAA-SAN' from the portal

"Bye you two" as Apacci entered next

"Goodbye and thank you Minato-san, Kushina-san" Sung now entered

 **"Ah Sung"** she turned around and was given four scrolls with the name 'Storm', 'Acid', 'Scorch' and 'Ice' etched on the scrolls **"Those are a list of jutsu's for your sub-elements, while the basic elements you'll have to learn yourselves. Goodluck"** with Sung now entering the portal with Rose gave a parting remark

"Don't worry i'll keep an eye on who'll flirt with Tier, Minato-san" as Minato gave a look of 'Please do' before entering the portal herself as it closed once she entered

" **Please do Rose, please do** " whispering so that his wife wouldn't hear

"By the way, did we tell her about the marriage contract between her and Raikage's daughter?" asked Kushina with the now sweating Minato

" **Oh shit!, Tier's gonna kill me** "

"You forgot didn't you...Oh well let's just say it's our surprise for her"

" **Yeah, just hope she doesn't kill me if she comes back** "

"Oh don't worry about it, like she'll be angry with it forever"

" **I hope your Kushi-chan** "

"Of course i'm right ~ttebane" which they were sorely mistaken

* * *

 _ **END**_

 _ **I would've gone with Explosion release with Apacci, but i need her to fit as being Zabuza and with Haku being her son**_

 _ **Well that's it.**_


	2. Arrival And Showcase

**A/N:** **Okay this is my third one and again for the reminder this is just a hobby so i'm not focusing in writing entirely so i don't care really care about flames**

* * *

 **Oh yeah i'm making Anko just 5 years older than Naruto**

 **Also for the sudden change in tier personality. I'll only change it slightly and only completely change in if her emotions are in dissaray like for example if someone she knows were hurt trying to protect her it will change her personality closer to what it has been in her life as Naruto and when it concerns her family and her love ones so it won't derail much from her original monotone and calm personality as Tier.**

* * *

 **Also for the sudden change in character from the prolouge is because multiple memories and emotions suddenly goes to her head and like i said at the top it will be like that. besides it's a family moment, i know cuz my parent's did the same when i brought my girlfriend to the house**

 **Sorry i was kinda drunk when i posted this so i forgot the to put kumo team in the match-ups**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto**

 **Chapter 1 Start**

The Second Exam finished and ending it with the news of Naruto's death. The news about his death spreaded like wildfire, How they knew of his death nobody know's but a few have an idea who is it or who they were. Many celebrated while a few mourned for his death, throughout the street multiple celebrations were found shouting that the fox is dead or something about avenging the Yondaime. Many foreign competitors and delegates and even the daimyo's were confused as to why they are celebrating. The few that mourned are half of the Shinobi forces, the clan heads, the Hokage, Naruto's sensei Kakashi, his academy instructor Iruka, the Ichiraku's, The Konohamaru corps, The other jounin sensei's, The rookie's minus Sasuke, Sakura and Neji, While Tenten doesn't know him that well she admire his determination and never backing down while Lee crying while saying it was unyouthful that he died so young. But the one's who were truly were Anko and Hinata

Anko because she thought that he was a lot like her an outcast, hated and scorned because she was the former apprentice of Orochimaru of the sannin. But when she rescued him one time in her teens she began hanging out with him, getting to know him, playing pranks with him, hell overall she like him to the point of having feeling for him as he was the only one who ever understands her. But when she heard that he died in the forest and from what she heard from his asshole of a teammates he was killed by Orochimaru himself, her hate for him grew

Hinata was devastated when she heard Naruto died. And because of that she cried the moment she reached the tower until the day of the prelimenaries. She hated herself for being shy and timid, because of that she didn't have a chance in confessing that she loved him. For years she observed him, looked at him, cheering him on, and for years she loved him. But because of her being scared in being rejected by the one she loved, she lost her chance telling him the she loved him

 _ **Present time- Prelimenaries**_

The arena for the prelimenary were filled with the survivors of the 2nd stage of the exam consisting of one team from Kumo, Iwa, Sound and Sand, with 4 from Konoha with them except kabuto's team and a certain team, the others from konoha were depressed as a bundle of sunshine that they knew died in the second exam because of a certain traitor

The Hokage looked at the surviving contestants with Jiraiya of the sannin once he heard that the only son of his student died and then he looked at the remaining members of team 7. He regretted every single day when he saw him living in the streets for almost a year, and he regrets that he didn't help him much concerning his livelyhood in the village and now he regrets that he didn't even tell him who his parents were. He prays that wherever his soul is, he would find peace that he longed for. But what why the rest of team 7 even able to compete since they lost a member _'I'll need to remind those civilians who's in charge here'_ he then looked at Hinata and Anko with great sadness since he know's the two of them are the one who truly undestood the blonde bundle of energy. He and the rest of the Shinobi's who respected the blonde will hold a funeral for him in an undisclosed location where his parents lay undisturbed so that it won't be desecrated by the villagers. Since the graves that they put in public were fake. He then again looked at the participants and stood up delivering his speech

"Congratulations in completing the second stage of the exam's now i would like to say something before we begin. You all kno-" as they were suddenly slammed by an immense pressure as the genin was now on the ground but not unconscious with the jounin's were crouching while sweating heavily and the Hokage was able to withstand the pressure but sweating lightly as he was trying to find the source of that power. But he feels it slightly familiar with it

 _ **With The Jounin's**_

"O-Oi K-K-Kak-Kakashi, wh-where d-d-d-did this came from" asked a raven haired beauty with crimson red eyes, as she was fearing for her team's safety. With the rest of the jounin's also asking even if they're from other villages even the disguised Orochimaru since he himself is also intimidated by the amount of power also since it was happening here in Konoha

"I-I don't know. Whatever it is, it's potentially dangerous to if not all of us" answered a man with grey gravity defying hair or was it silver. He was incredibly nervous and whatever it is he hoped it wasn't an enemy and praying if it comes in groups _'But it feels -no he's dead, I-I failed him as both a brother and a sensei'_

 _'I-I don't know why but this feels similar to 'him'. Kami why did you have to die, dammit'_ thought a light purple haired woman tied in a pineapple ponytail with brown pupiless eye's. Wearing a cream colored trench-coat underneath is a full body fishnet suit with a short khaki skirt which didn't really hide much of her curvaceous figure

 _ **Arena Floor**_

All genin participants were all on the floor lying and sweating heavily as they can barely breath from the pressure of whatever it was. Each single genin was in awe, fear or in jelousy from the power that the person was giving off, if it was a person in the first place and each of them only has a single though from that power it was giving off

 _'W-What power, I must have it, no one else but me can have it'_ though a dark haired boy with the shape of his hair being a ducks ass with onyx eyes, light skin and wearing a high-collared, short sleeved navy blue shirt with the a red and white fan symbol on its back and a white shorts along with forearm warmers as well as leg warmers with the standard ninja sandals

 _'Wh-what is this- this is worse when we encountered that weird snake lady'_ though a girl with long pink hair and green eyes or was it emerald wearing a red short-sleeved qipao dress with white outlines and also wearing a tight dark green biker shorts

 _'This power. This will prove my existense'_ though the insane spiky redhead with green eyes with dark circles around them indicating that he hasn't slept in a long, long time. He also wears a black body suit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carries his sand gourd

 _'I hope Gaara could control himself, whoever's putting off that much power shouldn't be messed with'_ though a blond haired girl died up in four ponytail's with teal eyes. She also wore ingle light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist while also incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs

The next person next to her was also thinking the same thing, _'If Gaara angers that was putting off that much. were in deep'_ though a boy wearing facepaint also wearing black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead

 _'S-Shit what is this'_ though a brown haired boy with fang like tattoo marks on each sides of his face under his brown eyes. He was wearing a gray baggy hooded jacket with black fur outlines with brown pants that goes to his shin. Beside him is a small white ninken quaking in fear recognizing it as he's alpha

 _'This power. It's illogicaly monstrous'_ said a spiky brown haired boy with a small bespectacle black glasses wearing a a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar and an academy brown pants with his shuriken holster in his right thigh with the standard sandals that most shinobi uses

 _'I-It's s-s-s-so he-heavy, i-it f-f-feels s-s-so c-cold and s-sad. B-But why does it feel so warm, it really reminds of naruto's chakra'_ as she began to sob lightly _'Why didn't i tell you how i feel. Why didn't i confront you for it, W-Why did you die Naruto-kun, because i did't have enough courage that i didn't tell you...No more'_ thought a determined girl with a dark blue hair in a princess cut, and fair-skinned along with her lavender colored pupiless eyes. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wears navy blue pants

 _'It's scary, and why is it so heavy'_ thought a sweating girl with platinum blond hair tied in a ponytail bangs framing the right side of her face. She wears a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt and added her attire with bandages on her abdomen and legs, small hoop-earrings with white arm warmers

 _'You know what, i'm not that hungry anymore'_ though a big-boned individual with markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls. He has spiky, brown hair that sticks upward. He wore a green, short-sleeved haori with a long, white scarf over a light-green shirt with the kanji for "food" He also wore black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms. His blue forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side

 _'Please Kami-sama, let us live. I swear i won't be lazy again and say troublesome all the time or saying women are troublesome, on a note if your a woman'_ thought/begged the boy with shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. he wears a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the rudimentary Nara clan symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh armour T-shirt. He also wears brown pants, a pair of his clan's traditional silver hoop earrings

 _'Dammit'_ was the only thought of a dark skinned girl with a long spiky red hair with her forehead protector wearing it like a bandana. She wears a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles. She also carries a long sword on her back

Next to her was a boy from Kumo with spiky white hair and darkskin. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector along with a Kumogakure flak jacket also carries a long sword on his back _'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod were gonna die. This power is monstrous, what if it's an enemy, what if he kills us all, what if he kills the hokage then goes to kumo and kills everyone we love and torture us an-'_ before he got wacked by his red haired teammates which he was thinking if she was an esper or something

 _'This is sooo not cool'_ thought a shoulder-length blonde hair cut in an asymmetrical bob style with blue eyes. She was fair-skinned woman with a curvaceous figure. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also carries a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back

While the sound team was close to loosing their consciousness from the weight of it

 _ **#3RD POV#**_

"I want all present Jounin's to start evac-" as a line appeared just above their heads near the ceiling and it ripped open showing it's inside being only black and gray abyss with nothing to be seen. Some thought it was just a jutsu, some say demons are coming, but they didn't expect when four women showed up from it and jumped down the stage. The rip above their heads was slowly closing and vanished without a trace lifting the heavy presence that was pressuring down on them, as one by one they slowly got up while warily looking at the newcomers

"So brat where are we" said a woman with heterochromia: her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has black with red strips, jaw-length hair, Wearing the female version of Zabuza's outfit with a white bone like bracelet on her wrist. On her back is a really familiar zanbato **(A/N: Just look it up in google)**

"Oi Apache why the hell are calling Tier a brat" said an annoyed woman with darkskin and green eye's with long, thick, wavy brown with strips of red hair. She was wearing a cream unzipped baggy jacket with fur on the neck and wrist parts of the jacket and underneath is a plain black fitted mesh t-shirt. She also wore a fitting cargo pants that reached upper thigh on the left side while the right side reached to her ankles with black combat boots with also a bone like accesorry on her ear with a sheathed sword at her left hip in a strange design to the other people in the arena besides the group

"Will you two shut-up, i swear you two act like a married couple" said a slightly amused girl with a long, flowing, olive-green with strips of red hair, long eyelashes, and lavender eyes, with three pink dots just below her right eye with three bone hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. Wearing a stripped green and black kimono with the sleeves was just as long as her old clothe's and going just below her waist with a black sash wrapped around her stomach with dark blue spandex shorts and wore a black combat boots that shows her toes with no sign of any weapons on her person

"WE ARE NOT"the two yelled at the third one in sync while pointing at each other.

"Calm down you three, as for your question Apacci, we might be inside the tower from Konoha's forest of death" said the last woman who has spiky blonde hair with red highlights that reached just below her shoulders on the right side of her face was her bangs tied like one of those priestess from the shrines, she also has blue cerulean eyes with blue lightning tattoo at each sides of her cheeks, and if one could see closely they would barely see whiskers on the same cheeks. She wears a opened up high-collared black vest with only one sleeve which almost hugged her arms while sleeveless on the right side that goes to her hips. Underneath is a dark red sleeveless cotton turtleneck not like the previous one that covered half of her face that reach just below her breast much like her previous outfit making her well-toned stomach open for the world to see. She also wore a dirty-white spandex shorts that reached mid-thigh with a x-belt that also acted like a carrier for pouch carrying kunai, shurikens or senbons with a almost transparent gray cloak with red flames at the edges around her legs that covered just at knee level that only shows her left foot in front. With dark blue combat boots, with white fingerless gloves with a metal plate at the back of the gloves with sharks engraved on it. She wore the white to represent of her life as a hollow, red for her mother while her blond hair and blue eye's for her father. With a strangely large sword at the back of her hips lightly slanted which was the same lenght of a kodachi but wider

"Sorry brat/Tier" said both the brunette and black haired woman. The former bowing

Tier sighed at Rose's response, it seems she needs to teach her about being family a chance that she didn't have when they were under Aizen

To the people to call them beautiful would be an understatement especially the one whose likely to be their leader with her clothing almost leaves men nothing to their imaginations some even had nosebleeds from her appearance

 _'W-Why does she have his chakra signature, it doesn't make any sense'_ thought the purple haired proctor disbelief

 _'N-Naruto-kun?'_ thought hopefully the lavender eyed hyuuga. She then looked at the proctor from the second stage of the exam. They talked about Naruto when he died, and when the two of them told of their not so secret affection to the blonde knucklehead, they have been comforting each other since Naruto's untimely death. Back to the stage when she looked at the purple haired instructor and looked back with a nod. She understood her intention in confronting the strange group hoping that she was right

Both the Hyuuga and Proctor jumped down at the arena in front of the newly arrived group much to the protest of their fellow konoha ninja and their Hokage. They walked towards the blonde/redhead with nervous looks

Rose and Sung prepared for a fight until Apacci held her arm up saying that it was okay and just enjoy the drama. Rose was confused by what Apacci said while Sung-sun understood it clearly and watching it with an amused smile

"Do you two need something?" said the now identified Tier in a monotone voice with a blank face. Internally she was panicking, seeing the two girls that was nice to her when she was Naruto and probably in love with her

"U-U-Um is it really you, d-d-did you really came back" said the Hyuuga girl almost as tears slowly leaving her eye's same with the purple haired woman besides. Everyone who heard was confused

 _'Do those two know them?'_ Was the thought of everyone besides Kakashi and the Hokage even Jiraiya was curious while giggling softly from the women's figure

 _'No it can't be'_ thought the Hokage hoping on what he guessed is true. He looked over Kakashi who was making the same face as his, coming to the conclusion that he knows what the Hyuuga girl said.

Kakashi looked at his Hokage with a look that says 'He's back'. The two of them also jumped down just behind the two girls smilling at the blonde/redhead

"Heh, I knew you two would be the first to find out" said Tier with a smirk, still confusing the people around them

"I-I-It really is you" said the purple haired woman. With both her, the Hyuuga girl, the Hokage and Kakashi with tears running down their eye's which shocked the rest of the audience. Because for them to form tears means that the woman named Tier is really important to them

"It's been a while, Hinata-chan, Anko-chan, Jiji, Kakashi-sensei" she smiled as she was tackled by incoming missiles which were Anko and Hinata that sent her landing to her butt with the crying on her chest while the two men and three women smiled at the tearfull reunion

"Wait only six people calls my dad 'Jiji' closely" as Kurenai and Gai looked at him for answers _'Wait a minute blonde hair, blue eye's and are those whisker marks on her cheeks. but that means'_ his eyes widened at the revelation as he leaned on the railings almost falling off in a comical manner, that and he forgot his inner voice and practically shouted the answer"HOLY SHIT! NARUTO IS THAT YOU!" The people who knew the blonde knucklehead had their jaw drops until it smashed on the floor making cracks with wide eye's even Shikamaru wasn't an exception but shino was the same albeit you can't really know what face his making

Tier looked at Asuma and smiled making the surrounding male blush and looked away like it was the most beautiful thing they have ever witnessed "Hey uncle Smokey, good to see you again" she said with a soft smile on her face

"Ugh that confirms it, you are Naruto" he groaned since Naruto is the only one who actually calls him smokey

As for Jiraiya who was completely frozen from joy or by fear most likely the latter _'Yep i'm gonna die, If she's anything like her mother i'm going to feel the most painful experience for a man'_

"Uhh Ino, Choji, did sensei said that blonde/redhaired woman over there is Naruto?" all he got was just a simple nod from both with Ino was ranting in her mind on how she was sexier than her

"You heard right" said both of them while still slack-jawed like Shikamaru

"Oh good, i thought i was hearing things, looks like our dead classmate came back from the dead a lot more troublesome than he already is, or is it a she now" as he resumed his old antics on being lazy

 _'It's not fair Naruto got that kind of body, she used to be a guy for Kami's sake'_ Thought Ino as she looked at Tier's body with jelousy then he looked at her own _'I should get some tips from her'_

Kiba was babbling like a drunken idiot while shino was shino, can't really tell what he's thinking with those glasses and high-collared coat

While Sasuke was just angry that the dobe has that kind of power and that it wasn't his while Sakura was scared stiff

 _'Danzo-sama most know about this'_ said a pale white boy in the shadow's

"Come on you two get up, you guys still have an exam to cover" said Tier

"Why? aren't you also going to compete" asked Anko

"Anko, i died remember it also means i'm also disqualified. Besides i have over 700 years of experience. It isn't exactly fair ain't it" If the revelation that Naruto became a girl shocked them. To hear that she was already over 7 century old was shocked them even more

"Y-Your already that old N-Naruto-kun" asked Hinata

"Hinata my name's Tier now, so call me that or Tia from now on"

"H-Hai Tia-chan" she said with a blush with Tier also blushing

"Hmm it's more embarrasing to be called -chan than i thought" Tier contemplated before he looked at Hiruzen "Shouldn't you have an exam to continue"

"Ah yes, you and your can watch in the balcony Tia-chan" as the Hokage jumped towards his spot while Tier and her group along with Kakashi and Hinata and also Anko since she didn't want to let go of her has gone to the balcony. The people that knew Naruto was looking at her curiously and the girls with envious glares at her body and stand there in silence until Apacci strike up a conversation with Kakashi

"Yo Kakashi it's been a while" said Kakashi getting a confused look from

"Um did we met before" although her appearance did strike some resemblance on someone he knew

"Aw did you really forget lil'ol me, you did kill my son with your finger jab"

Realization dawned on Kakashi's face and became pale "Zabuza, Why the hell are you a woman" Do the surprises never end. Those that knew Zabuza out of fear or because they idolized him as a fellow swordsmen/swordswoman were shocked that he also became a woman

"Meh same as the brat over ther, no clue, although the brat has a reason that she became female, me i'm not sure"

"U-Um you aren't mad that i killed Haku, are you?" he sheepishly asked while scared. Because if Zabuza was still male he could handle it, but now that she's female, like all other male are scared of their counterpart especially if it involves their children

"O not at all, but" she glanced her head to Kakashi

"But what" in his head alarms were setting off like it did when he forgot Rin's birthday and got a beating from Kushina

"I'm not Iwa, i don't wan't to hold on a grudge. It was a job, we did what we have to do"

"So no hard feelings"

"Nah" before Apacci kicked him in the nut's making him scream soprano making all the male wince while protectively holding their own family jewels "But it doesn't mean i'm not holding a grudge for killing him"

"I-I guess i deserve that" said Kakashi with a high pitch voice while curling on the floor holding on his family jewels in hopes that the pain will go away which earned him sympathy from the surrounding males including Tier

"Apacci, do you really need to do that?" asked Rose

"What, you think that the man who killed my son is in front of i shouldn't anything. Besides it's just a kick in the nut, not like he'll die from it"

"Weren't you a guy back then?" asked Sung

"Sung, i've spent more years as a woman than being man. But that doesn't mean i can't kick someone's ass"

"Did you really have to kick him there" asked Tier while Apacci just shrugged. They heard a ping and it showed the name being Sasuke Uchiha vs Akado Yoroi "Huh didn't we were talking that long"

"True. But why the hell is the duck head fighting, i always throught the second exams were team based, so how in the hell did they pass without you" questioned Apacci

"Um Apacci was it" said Asuma

"Yes what do you want smokey" she said gaining a twitch of annoyance from Asuma

"If you have corrupt civillians coucil what would they do"

"Ah i get it. Kiss the asses of high pedigree clans to make their own lives comfortable, got it"

"Hmm i guess these civillian council is just after money and status then Asuma-san" asked a curious Sung, since she didn't understand how humans govern things

"You are correct Ms-"

"Sung-sun Uzumaki"

"Uzumaki? Hmm that explains the red strips"

"Wait Zabuza's an Uzumaki?" Asked Kurenai who is also interested with their conversation

"Rose, Apacci and Sung was adopted by my parents and turning them into full-blooded Uzumaki's" said Tier getting shock looks from Anko, Asuma, Kakashi, and the Hokage

"Y-You know" asked Kakashi shakily

"Yes. We'll talk once this exam is over" assured Tier they nodded since they can't question her since it's still a secret

"Winner: Sasuke Uchiha. Will Abumi Zaku and Aburame Shino come to the stage" said the coughing proctor

"Huh missed the fight" said Tier

"Meh it wasn't that big of a fight anyway" said Rose

"We already fought other hollo-" said Apacci before she was stopped by Tier getting a stern look from her

"Not Apacci, we don't know who's listening"

"Right forgot about that. Damn i'm getting rusty"

"Having to live centuries without being a Shinobi can do that to us. We need to train after this. Rose, Sung, you two will also train after this, even though we still have our own techniques, with the reduce of power we need to prepare for the worst" getting nods from Sung-sun and Mila Rose

"Hai" the three said

 _ **(A/N:I'm skipping the fight's since it's just the same except with Rock lee passing since Dosu was the one who fought Gaara and Choji got a pass and Samui fought Ino and Karui faced Sakura)**_

"Congratulation on who advanced from the prelimenary round. Anko if you please" The Hokage gestured towards Anko for the lottery of the final stage of the Exam

"Okay maggot's get you numbers here and announced them" each passing contestants reached out their numbers one-by-one until until they announced their assigned number

"1" said Neji

"4" said Sasuke

"6" said Shikamaru

"9" YOSH" said an excited lee

"5" said Temari

"3" said Gaara

"11" said Choji

"7" said Kankuro

"2" said Samui

"10" said Karui

"8" said Shino

"The match-up's will be like this"

 **[Neji Hyuuga vs Samui Nii]**

 **[Gaara no Sabaku vs Sasuke Uchiha]**

 **[Temari no Sabaku vs Shikamaru Nara]**

 **[Kankuro no Sabaku vs Shino Aburame]**

 **[Karui Reddoku vs Rock Lee]**

 **[Winner of the last round will face Choji Akamichi]**

"Now the final's will be in a month. You may take this chance to either relax or train" announced the Hokage

"Why in a month?" asked the ever so lazy genious

"Because foreign dignitaries and daimyo's will come along with their attendants as well as merchants to watch those who would become chunin's or those who are competent to send their jobs to us which means increasing the income's of missions" The smart one's understood while the others were just confused "Now Dismiss. Tia-chan you and your group meet me in the tower, Anko, Hinata-chan, Kakashi you three come to

"H-Hai/Hai Hokage-sama" exclaimed the three as Anko grabbed Hinata's shoulder and shunshined to the Hokage's Office same with Kakashi and Hiruzen while Tier and her group traveled via sonido

 _ **Hokage's Office - minute later**_

The Hokage, Anko, Hinata, and Kakashi arrived at the office, but what did surprise them that Tier and her group were already relaxing by the sofa in the office. Kakashi stared at disbelief and was gaping like a bumbling idiot, Anko was stuttering like a drunk, and Hinata was just staring

"Um Tier-chan how did you get here so fast?" asked Hiruzen

"We have a high-speed moved technique than can travel faster than your shunshin if not equal to the speed of Dad's Hiraishin" said Tier with her monotone voice of her's, Hinata was shocked since the tone of her voice was exactly the same as her teammate Shino albeit has more emotion in them. Again the three was shocked beyond belief, Tier and her group has a technique that was equally fast as Hiraishin if not more

The Hokage recomposed himself and asked Tier what her life was

"Well sit down and listen to our story, it will take a while"

 _ **Two Later**_

"And that's how we came back. Any question's?" asked Tier Kakashi raised his hand

"Okay let me get this straight, you four are soul-eating monster's, at first" they nodded though they winced when he referred them as soul-eating monsters "Tier here then found each of you and protected you, and fed you three" again the three nodded "After that a Shinigami Officer came to you and offer to become his subordinates, which then turned you four into what you are now, after that you girls fought a war against the Shinigami's, then got betrayed by the same Shinigami who recruited you. After that you were given a chance to get a second chance by the Shinigami king which turns out to be Minato-sensei along with Kushina-sensei as his guard, After that he each gave you a Kekkai Genkai which are the Ranton, Hyoton, Shakuton and Santon, and turned the other three into Uzumaki's" Kakashi inhaled deeply for saying something long without stop before he spoke again "Did i get all that?"

"Yes,yes,yes and all yes and did i say that it was in an alternate dimension?" Said Tier. They shook their heads but two were obviously not hiding what they felt

Anko and Hinata were bawling their eye's out from the hardship Tier had to endure both in life and in death and both hugged Tier tightly until she was turning blue from the lack of air "Hi-nata, Anko...Air...Please"

The two realising what she meant immediately let go "Thank You"

"Anyway what do you think you four rank at?" asked Hiruzen

"Well i was the 3rd strongest of my kind, while Apacci, Rose and Sung-sung would be at High-jounin"

"Hahaha Yess, the strongest isn't a man anymore" Anko cheered much to the amusement of Tier's former fraccion turned family

"So probably a high-kage" she finished

"Hey and that's still from not using our resurreccion and having our original powers halved" said Rose the Four paled at their original strength meaning Tier could be beyond Kage if she was in full strength

"Resurreccion?" asked the four

"Is there a large enough space where we would demonstrate rather than explaining it" asked Tier

"Yes the Chunin arena should be fine" said Hiruzen

"Apacci, Rose, Sung grab one of them to be faster" as Tier took Hinata which gave her a cute squeek, Rose clamped her hand of Hiruzen shoulder as Apacci and Sung did the same to Kakashi and Anko "By the way where is it?"

"The arena is just at the center of the village" Tier nodded and used Sonido to travel there leaving a static sound as they leave. Just then the door's were burst open as the Hokage's advisor's were pouring in the office only to find nothing. By the shadow's a man with white hair was paling beyond belief. Though the four noticed him hour's ago along with Hiruzen but didn't bother pointing it out

 _'My Kami, if what she say's is true then i'm dead really dead and when i'm dead then Kushina will kill me in the other side'_ As he rushed towards the arena the see what they're gonna do

 _ **Chunin Arena**_

The eight arrived at the arena as Tier asked to go up on the seat's but the Hokage asked Tier something "Tier can i call my Jounin's, ANBU and your friend's to come here? It's also to see if your eligible for promotion if your position in your kin is true"

"I understand Jiji" as he pulsed his chakra to call on them. The sensei's of Team 8,9,10 arrived and asked what is happening as well as several ANBU, Shinobi, and Kunoichi's

"Yo Tou-san what's wrong"

"I want you three including you Kakashi to bring your team's here to look at their full power" said Hiruzen as he was pointing at the girls, the sensei's nodded and left to go get their team

After 5 minutes the respective team's of Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai and Asuma arrived, Kiba was unnerved, shino was shino, Ino was envious, Shikamaru was still the same, Choji was still eating and was indifferent, Ten-ten was looking at their weapon's, Lee was spouting nonsense on how youthful they became, Neji was still an asshole, Sakura angry and nervouse at seeing her former dead teammate, while Sasuke was just angry

"Kiba what's wrong" said team 8's sensei as she saw Kiba turned around with his face burried in his hands

"I can't really look at Naruto anymore, especially with his body a her now. I even think she was hot when they first arrived" Kurenai could somewhat understand his plight

"I kind of understand that" said Kakashi along with some of the men while the rest was dumbfounded when they heard that one of the girls down there is the dead jinchuriki

"What! you mean the bundle of terror is one of those girls" said a very scared ANBU, not because he was the jinchuriki or kyuubi, but being the resident prankster from hell was back. The Hokage looked at him sending him warning signal's, the ANBU got it and said his reason's "Oh no you got me wrong Hokage-sama, i said that because i was somewhat traumatized his prank's" the other ANBU nodded in agreement, while the rest sweatdrops

"We feel your pain" said several ANBU who participated in capturing Naruto during his pranks were shedding tear's now the genin teams were the one's sweatdrops

All of them were thinking one thing from what they were saying _'Did Naruto really gave them a hard time'_

"Tier-chan please proceed" she nodded

"Okay then Sung, you go first then Apacci after that Rose and finally me" they nodded as Sung-sung came forward as Sai's suddenly popped out of her sleeve and was intrigued by the majority of the shinobi at how well she hid those

"Strangle to death, ANACONDA" she shouted at the end and a huge burst of power shot out from her body making the air around the arena to became heavy. As the heavy power becoming thinner the dust of cloud's the was on the arena slowly revealed Sung-sung having her lower body resemble to that of a snake, a huge snake, but still possesing her upper human shape. three more pink dots under her left eye, and her black furry necklace becomes thicker and more feather-like. With her bone fragment around the back of her head and grows armor plating, similar to a cobra's head

The Shinobi's were shocked none more the Hokage, Her power shot from a high-jounin to high-Kage, if her transformation was like for everyone in her group, they may be the most powerful people in the whole village

Tier nooded to Apacci and walked forward while Sung-sun still in her resureccion state walked back to the Group "Thrust, CIERVA" she shouted, like Sung-sun, Huge amount of power also came out of Apacci. They saw Apacci's body is covered in brown fur, she sports deer-like antlers above her brow, her feet are replaced with deer-like hooves, and a small tail emerges from where her tailbone would be located. Both her eyes change to amber, and both eyes gain a red outline around them, with small lightning bolt-shaped markings on both sides of her face. Apacci then stepped back and Mila Rose walked forward and took out her broadsword

"Devour, LEONA" as soon as her transformation finished. A lot of men got nosebleed's or just blushed rather heavily, because right now Mila Rose appearance didn't leave much to their imagination. She now looked like an Amazon warrior deepens, with two claws holding her breasts, an armored thong, an armor-like neck garment, and a pair of boots which extend to her upper thigh. She gains sharp lion-like fangs, an orange x-shaped mark on her forehead, and a long lion mane with gold highlights. She retains her broad sword, though it changes in size, shape, and color. She looked at the men at the balcony and said something that made them think twice for ogling at her body "Stop gawking or i'll cut your dick's off and shove them down your throat's" that immediately shut them up or made them cover their manhood

"That's enough Rose, just stand back and i'll do my release" as she walked forward and Rose stand beside's her fellow turned Uzumaki's

"Hmm it's Tier-chan's turn now" said Kakashi

"Is that Naruto's new name?" said Asuma

"Sure is, Minato-sensei must be crying river's right now at what she's wearing"

"Wait you mean Naruto is the son of th-" said Kurenai before she was cut off

"Wait for the final exam's Kurenai. The Hokage will reveal it there, and since those three are that strong imagine how strong she will be once she's transformed. Even now i'm detecting Kage-level chakra from her, and from what she's told us her experience from battle's, even dwarf's that of Hokage-sama" he said shocking the two as well as the genin team, and the people surrounding them, They saw Tier reaching her blade and pulled it out, but what surprised them is that the blade looks longer the it's sheath and was hollow in middle

"Hmm what a weird sword" said Asuma while Ten-ten was intruiged by it's design

Tier raised her sword and it was pointed down and they heard her say "Destroy, Tiburon" in a completely calm voice as water suddenly sprout behind her in a heart shape design and closed in her body, after that it became a cone shapped water that was spiraling to one side. The water dispersed when she brought her sword down and Tier came out in a completely different appearance. She now has a collar, with extensions barely covering her breast. She also gained spaulders on her shoulders, which bear a resemblance to shark fins, and two ribbon-like protrusions on her back. A thin, spine-like structure forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts. Below she wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. Her weapon takes the form of a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard which completely covers her hand. The sword possesses gill markings along either side of the blade

The people around the arena felt her overbearing power she was radiating. However what the Hokage was feeling was that beyond of a Sannin _'And to think they still need to train their ninja skills'_ he mentally chuckled a bit _'Yep no one can match her and her team. Maybe Madara, but he's dead'_ oh how wrong he was. He shunshined down and faced her

"I'm not going to demonstrate our power" she said with blank was

 _'Wow she just has the amount of emotion that the Aburame's shows. And how did she know's what i'm thinking?'_ Before he could say anything, Tier opened her mouth first

"How did i know what your thinking and probably i have the same amount of emotion that the Aburame shows?"

 _'Okay that pretty creepy'_

"I'm not creepy" she slightly pouted. The people including from Tier's group sweat-drops from the interaction though Anko and Hinata though it was cute when Tier pouted a little

"Okay, Please stop. Why won't you four won't demonstrate your power's?" he said with a raised brow

"Okay first, okay i'll stop. Second we don't- wait maybe we can. Okay Apacci, Sung-sun, Rose form a line then fire a Cero in the air, i'll explain them"

The three nodded and formed a line the and a ball of reiatsu form on Apacci's horn, Rose's mouth, and Sung-sun's sleeved hand as the three simultaniously shouted " **CERO"** as a beam colored red, orange and purple was shot out of the sky with incredible power, if the Shinobi's estimate the combined technique could blow up half of the village

"That was one of our basic abilities the Cero. It's a highly concentrated blast of reiatsu the spiritual part of our Chakra" As Tier used her own cero but through her sword and shot it in the air "That was my Cero, instead of using my hand's, head or mouth, I channeled my reiatsu to my sword for slightly different effect but same nonetheless, Though there is a stronger variation which is called Cero Oscuras which only i can make" She then nodded at the three as they nodded back and raised their hands and formed a fist with Tier including

" **Bala** " They calmly said as it formed the familiar ball of energy and instead of the usual huge beam of death it was small like a rock bullet but it was faster

"That was called Bala, They may be smaller and weaker than a Cero, they are 20 time's faster and it's more of an impact type ability, but it depends on how a certain arrancar use them" She then looked at her Jiji "Jiji hit me with a Kunai with your strongest throw" getting some looks like she was crazy

"I'm not going to do that Tier. I am not going to kill you" getting some snort's from Tier's group

"Trust me Jiji, Aim here" she pointed towards the middle of her chest

"I hope you know what your doing Tier-chan" He complied and threw a Kunai at the middle of her chest with all of his strenght. Instead of blood coming out, it was sparks like the Kunai hit another hard metal as it bounced off. Getting shocked looks from the spectator's, some with their jaw's dropping

"That was Hierro, we used our reiatsu to condence it to our skin literally making it as hard as steel, though it will only work to those who are weaker than us, if someone of equal power they might cause damage to us if not maybe something significant like a bruise of scratch. With some training we can activate it unconsciously while retaining our skin's softness when interacting with other people" Again the audience was shocked, they were literally walking tanks

Tier then used Sonido with the other's following and catching each other like their own form of flash-tag. If the audience weren't again shocked of them being walking tanks there were now. They were literally doing a form of Hiraishin

"The ability we showed was called Sonido, it's a high-speed movement, i don't know how we performed it because it's more instinctual to us. But know this, this ability of ours can make us travel to long-distances and is equally fast as Hiraishin if not faster, though i know i already surpassed the speed of Hiraishin by a mile" i explained with a small smile on her face. The people were flabbergasted. Something faster than Hiraishin was incomprehensible for them

"The last ability of our's is called pesquisa. We send a pulse of reiatsu within a certain proximity to determine the distance and gauge the power level of a certain person no matter how many they are" before she added "Though we can still sense people with unkown energy around us without the use of pesquisa" again she added something

"Our resurreccion is like our primal representation. Apacci is a deer, Mila Rose is a Lion, Sung-sun is a snake, while i was a shark. You can say that our resurreccion is like our original power while our sword's act like our weapon's and limiter's. And me and Sung-sun have our own special abilities when we activate our resurreccion, For example Sung-sun can summon a pair of white snake's out of her sleeve's while Apacci and Rose can develop their own" Before she looks at Anko "Anko-chan before you say anything, those snake's she summon's are sentient like summons, they are more durable, faster and stronger than the snake boss Manda you told me about" Her jaw drops. Smaller snakes stronger than Manda that was crazy

"I won't show any of my abilities, Some of them are highly destructive, even if i aimed it at the sky the pressure from my attacks alone might shatter all of the window's in the village and some part of the arena" she said "I know how you hate paperwork"

"Understood Tier-chan" he said and was happy that Tier understood his plight that was paperwork before he added "By the way how to you acquire reiatsu?"

"By dying, you can't really use reiatsu when your alive, though there are some special cases like the human's in the dimension we came from, other than that. No"

"How can you use it then" shouted a random shinobi from the stand

"Me and the girls already died and since we don't have a body in this new life of our's. Our current body was made to handle our power so we can both use reiatsu and chakra. The reason we can also use chakra, because we were granted that by the king of the Shinigami's, the True Shinigami" she explained with some of it being a lie. Getting pale face's except Anko, Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Hinata before a Boar masked ANBU dropped in

"Hokage-sama the council request of your and those individual's present" before he left making the Hokage sigh, along with most of the shinobi's and kunoichi's in the arena

"Well Tier-chan let's go" before he used shunshin to go to the council room

"Come on girls i know where the council room is"

"So the whole council or" said Apacci

"Civillian and let's cancel our ressureccion" they nodded and returned to their normal attire

"Well this suck's. I already know how they're like" she whined

"I know, well time to face the music. Anko-chan, Hina-chan i'll see two later" as they sonido'ed away

"Damn Nar- i mean Tier's already a powerhouse" said Kiba "Though i'm still uncomfortable with her, being my prankster friend and all"

"I don't even think that she do prank's anymore. That Stoic and monotone but strict posture of her remind's me of war veterans that i used to see in my old man sometime's. Making her even more troublesome" said Shikamaru

"Well there goes my pranking buddy" before he added something "I can't even look at her anymore without blushing" he cried

"Though you can admit she's beautiful. I need to get some tips from her to get a body like that" said Ino excitedly

"YOSH Tier-chan's youth is burning brightly" said Rock lee

"Indeed my youthful student. Let us embrace her youthful power she exhibited" as a sunset was slowly appearing in the background

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

Before they could hugged each other a metal fan slammed into their head's courtesy of the female one in their team

"Shut-it you two. Your both annoying. Though i'm interested to learn swordsmanship from them, one of them is even the former seven swordsman of the mist Zabuza" said Ten-ten

"They still can't compare to the might of the Hyuuga. Fate demand's for them to bow at our feet" said Neji making his teammate's shook their heads dissapointingly

"Oi is he high?" Kiba whispered to Ten-ten "I mean look the power Tier and her group showed and she said it's just their basic abilities"

"Even i don't know what's going on with his head"

"I just want to know how she got that power, it should be mine" The people around him were now questioning his sanity

"Yeah if anyone deserve's that power it should be Sasuke-kun" Now the people know that these two are completely mental

"Why did i fall for him again" asked Ino with the Kunoichi's from the surrounding area was proud that she's throwing away her fangirl attitude

"I'm proud of you Ino. We can now up the team's training. The only reason i'm not training you three seriously is because of your own problem's, especially Ino's fangirl attitude" Asuma smiled Happily

"Team 8 will also upping their training. Since i know Hinata-chan will have a huge confident boost now that Naru- i mean Tier is back" said Kurenai

"And i still have problem with my team. And i know Tier won't returning to team 7 and prefer's working with her own team" said Kakashi

"I can relate with that" said Asuma

"There's also another reason she won't come back"

"What's that?" Kakashi pulled the three, yes including Gai to the corner and said something to them that made their blood boil

"The reason she might not come back to team 7 is because Sasuke, and Sakura was the reason she died in the first place" they gasped "They left Tier to fight Orochimaru alone. I know they would still lose, but there was at least a chance that Tier would survive since Orochimaru only wanted to brand Sasuke"

"And because they left Tier alone, there wasn't restricting Orochimaru to kill Naruto" said Kurenai where Kakashi nodded

"Another reason is that he can't brand Naruto because of Kyuubi in her, he decided to kill him instead" added Asuma

"Your student's are most unyoutful Kakashi" said Gai

"This time i agree with you Gai. Though i got a feeling the council will force to to teach him every jutsu's i know"

"Just teach the brat some D-rank elemental jutsu's and tell him that their A-rank's. I doubt he studies elemental Jutsu's and theories" said Asuma

"He's right you know. According to his academy report's he always uses flashy fire jutsu's and no control at all. I mean look at him, he look's like someone who will betray an ally the moment some enemy offers him power" said Kurenai with some good points

"Like Orochimaru"

"Yep" said both Asuma and Kurenai

They nodded and got back to their team's and told them their going to train whether their in the finals or not while thinking of giving luck to the Hokage and Tier and her group in facing the civilian side of the council, maybe if their lucky Apacci might kill that side. Oh how it would make life so much easier for the Ninja's of Konoha

* * *

 _ **Please Rate and Review**_


End file.
